


She-cago

by lesbianbey



Series: Life is chatty [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Memes, Multi, also deep dish is lucifer's favorite pizza, but no discourse, food discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Victoria starts discourse, Rachel hates pineapples on pizza, and Max embarks on a trip to Chicago with Steph. Weirdness ensue.





	She-cago

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you get the title reference

**rachel** to _sticky icky baby victoria_ : I miss you bitch

I ain't ever gonna stop missing you...bitch

 **victoria** to _rachelyoncé_ : that's what u get for choosing la over nyc

 **rachel** : you know I gotta make money using my ASSets

 **victoria** : why did I agree to date you

 **rachel** : bc u love me

and chloe says hi

 **victoria** : tell chloe she's cancelled for saying deep dish pizza is better than nyc pizza

* * *

 **rachel** added **sticky icky baby victoria** to the group chat _issa group chat_.

 **victoria** to _issa group chat_ : there are three types of people in the world

  1. those who hate deep dish pizza,
  2. those who hate deep dish pizza but are too nice to say so, and
  3. those who have zero taste buds



**drew** : shut up becky

 **warren** : why are you booing her

she's right

 **max** : no she isn't

 **mikey** : yes she is

 **rachel** : ffs victoria I thought you were kidding

 **victoria** : you thought wrong

looks like I gotta find out who my friends are

nate wouldn't do me like this

 **drew** : yeah bc his ass is in jail

 **steph** : [crying laughing emoji]

* * *

 **victoria** created the group chat _the real ones._

 **victoria** added **lesbian** , **relevant north** , and **scorpion brother** to the chat.

 **mikey** to _the real ones_ : I knew I could count on warren

 **warren** : why are we making separate group chats

 **victoria** : because the other group likes deep dish pizza

 **warren** : ew

 **victoria** : Warren G. Gets It

 **steph** : max says she's sending me to chicago to try deep dish out

 **victoria** : lemme save you a trip

it sucks

 **mikey** : ^

* * *

 **chloe** to _not so icky vicky_ : victoria

 **victoria** to _kari price [kiss emote]_ : new phone who dis

 **chloe** : chicago deep dish is the best pizza

 **victoria** : the lies you tell

 **chloe** : just try it bitch

 **victoria** : I already did bitch and guess what? I HATE IT BITCH

* * *

 **rachel** to _issa group chat_ : we can sit here and argue about chicago deep dish when the real crime is pineapple pizza

 **mikey** : pineapple pizza is uh...great?

 **victoria** : i only love pineapple pizza and my anime I'm sorry

 **drew** : we don't use drake lyrics in my home

 **steph** : ^

 **rachel** : ^

 **warren** : ^

 **victoria** : noah fence but you can all die

 **chloe** : would you really want that?

 **victoria** : no but I wanna use drake lyrics

 **drew** : if I can't use taylor swift lyrics what makes you think you're safe from the asshole who sings about keke

 **steph** : keke do you love me?

 **mikey** : [several crying laughing emoji]

 **victoria** : andrew north choke bitch

and drake is better than taylor swift

 **mikey** : I...surprisingly can't argue with that

* * *

 **max** to _gamer gf_ : so we're still up for shecago

 **steph** to _hipster gf_ : wtf is a shecago

 **max** : remember that clip I showed you a couple days earlier when you asked me what's chicago like

 **steph** : tbvh I barely watched it due to daniella's wonderful comedy acting

 **max** : and her tits

 **steph** : that too

* * *

 **victoria** to _maxine lamefield_ : you fucking suck

 **max** to _vic-bore-ia_ : how so?

 **victoria** : your horrible taste buds

 **max** : ok and your gfs like deep dish pizza

have you even tried it

 **victoria** : I already said I did bitch and guess what

 **max** : you hated it

 **victoria** : THATS RIGHT BITCH

and I'll deal with those butches later

bitches*

ffs autocorrect

 **max** : you weren't wrong tho

 **victoria** : shut up

* * *

 **steph** to _mean lesbian_ : I'm going to chicago want anything

 **victoria** to _lesbian_ : the old stephanie gingrich who wasn't whipped by lamefield back

 **steph** : I'll bring you back a shirt

 **victoria** : make it a hoodie and we're even

* * *

 **steph** to _issa group chat_ : I lied

deep dish pizza is awesome

 **victoria** : looks like mikey and warren are my new bffs

 **mikey** : we're already bffs victoria

 **chloe** : give it up chase

the deep dish will always reign victorious

 **rachel** : ^

 **max** : ^

 **drew** : ^

 **steph** : ^

 **victoria** : all of you are basic bitches and we are no longer friends...or gfs

 **drew** : we were never friends

 **victoria** : new phone who dis

 **rachel** : but we can all agree that pineapple pizza is gross right?

 **chloe** : not right

 **max** : ^

 **victoria** : ^

 **rachel** : ugh


End file.
